Report 772
Report #772 Skillset: Cooking Skill: BeastFeed(New) Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected May 2012 Furies' Decision: Feeding a beast is the owner's responsibility and some owners are very strict about the diet their beast is on. Problem: There currently exists no way to feed the beasts of those who forget to stable them and then log out, leaving those standing around stuck watching the poor beast starve. This is particularly important for younger/weaker characters where levelling up a beast to avoid complete beast death is difficult. Solution #1: Add a new skill in Cooking, BeastFeed, which allows cooks to fill the feedbags of beasts that are standing in front of them. Solution #2: Add a new skill in Beastmastery, BeastFeed, which allows the user to fill the feedbags of beasts that are standing in front of them (and owned by other characters). Solution #3: As either of the above, but only allow the feeding of beasts which are starving. Player Comments: ---on 5/5 @ 09:47 writes: I'm pretty sure this has been requested a few times now and rejected. Regardless, I support all solutions here. ---on 5/5 @ 18:45 writes: Solution 2, with or without the solution 3 addendum sounds good to me. ---on 5/5 @ 18:45 writes: I support any of these, but think solution 2 would provide most benefit ---on 5/5 @ 18:46 writes: Or perhaps have a skill that lets you guide animals back to the stables where (hopefully), there is neutral feed waiting for them? I could see this being linked to city/commune membership. In otherwords, anyone who is CR6 in Serenwilde or has some sort of position could send animals (whose owners are logged out, ONLY) back to the Serenwilde stables if they are enrolled there, but not the Celestian stables or any beasts enrolled there, and so on. ---on 5/6 @ 08:47 writes: I prefer 3. That way, in a pinch you can still keep a beast from starving, but someone can't fill up a beast on other feeds by accident when an owner is trying to specifically get a certain mix of feeds. ---on 5/10 @ 05:16 writes: Supported. As an alternate to Solution 3 (taking into account the comments above), perhaps allow a cook to make a feed type that doesn't contribute to appearance change, and allow people to use the new type (and only the new appearanceless type) to fill starving feedbags with a skill in beastmastery? ---on 5/10 @ 20:56 writes: Meh. With the BEAST DISMISS FEED syntax in place, the responsibility to stable and feed beasts falls squarely on the owner. I don't see a real need for this report (at the source of the problem), but would not refute any of the solutions. I more or less prefer Solution 2 as regular syntax outside of a specific Beastmastery skill. ---on 5/14 @ 22:03 writes: Like Janalon I think it's the owner's obligation to remember to stable their beast/feed it, but I'm not averse to the report - of the given solutions I prefer 3. ---on 5/19 @ 00:37 writes: I agree with Janalon's opinion here, but I don't mind either way ---on 5/24 @ 03:48 writes: Though a degree of personal responsibility is to be considered, with the potential for someone to get disconnected from Lusternia and not re-establish this connection, I think something in this vein should be considered. Any solution ---on 5/31 @ 01:04 writes: I completely disagree with the stated problem. It is the beast owner's responsibility to care for their beast and not everyone wants to keep the feedbag full all the time. I would personally be very upset if someone fed my beasts, since I keep them on specific diets for both training and zimoru. Leveling your beast a few times is not hard at all, and most new beast owners will be told how important it is.